Locomotion
Locomotion (or "The Locomotion") is the lead single from Kylie Minogue's debut album "Kylie." The song was originally a hit for American R&B singer Little Eva in 1962. Song Background Kylie released a cover version of the song in July 1987 as her debut single. After an impromptu performance of the song at an Australian rules football charity event with the cast of the Australian soap opera "Neighbours", she was signed a record deal by Mushroom Records to release the song as a single. The single was released on July 28, 1987 in Australia, Sweden and Italy under the title "Locomotion". The success of the song in her home country resulted in her signing a record deal with PWL Records in London and to working with the successful team Stock Aitken & Waterman. On July 28, 1988, a re-recorded version produced by Stock Aitken & Waterman was released worldwide with the title "The Loco-Motion". This release again was a major success, reaching the top five in the United Kingdom, the United States and Canada. Kylie's version of "The Locomotion" appeared in the 1988 film "Arthur 2: On the Rocks" starring Dudley Moore and Liza Minnelli. Her version of "The Loco-Motion" substitutes the Australian term railway for the American usage of railroad in the song's lyrics. Chart Performance The 1987 "Locomotion" release was a huge hit in Kylie's native Australia, reaching #1 on the Kent Music Report singles chart and remaining there for seven weeks. The song set the record as the biggest Australian single of the decade. Throughout Europe and Asia the song also performed well on the music charts, reaching number one in Belgium, Finland, Ireland, Israel, Japan and South Africa. The 1988 release of the song in the United Kingdom debuted at #2 on the singles chart (the highest entry on the UK singles charts by a female artist) due to strong 7" single sales and radio airplay. It remained in the number two position for four weeks before falling to #3. With sales of 440,000, it was the 11th best selling single of the year. The song became Kylie's third top five rated single in the UK and remains one of her most successful single releases to date. During late 1988, Kylie traveled to the United States to promote "The Loco-Motion" where she did many interviews and performances on American television. The song was also used in the hit film around the world at the time "Arthur 2: On the Rocks" starring Dudley Moore and Liza Minnelli. "The Loco-Motion" debuted at #80 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and later climbed to #3 for two weeks. The song was Kylie's second single to chart in the U.S., but her first to reach the top ten. To this day, "Locomotion" remains Kylie's highest charting single in the United States; however, her second overall and most recent song to reach the top ten was 2002's "Can't Get You Out of My Head", which reached #7 on the chart and ended up outselling "The Loco-Motion". In Canada, the song also reached the top spot in the pop sales charts. In 2012, during her K25 anniversary, the song re-entered the Japanese Singles Chart at #83. Music Video The music video for "Locomotion" was filmed at Essendon Airport and the ABC studios in Melbourne, Australia. The video for "The Loco-Motion" was created out of footage from the Australian music video. Gallery LocomotionUScover.jpg|U.S. single cover Category:Songs Category:Singles